Secret of Ciel (Yaoi Gay)
by Mouneky
Summary: Ciel no puede dormir, producto de unas pesadillas provenientes de su pasado. Un recuerdo que nadie conoce de él y que Ciel prefiere callar por la vergüenza que siente pero que no demuestra. Sebastian, astuto como siempre, nota algo extraño a su amo...
1. Chapter 1

**_Espspero que les guste. Es el primer fic que hago en esta categoria._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No sabia con exactitud donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo se hallaba suspendido en el aire, siendo sostenido por unos grilletes en mis brazos. Las piernas apenas si las podía sentir por estas estar abiertas —amarradas— a tal punto que mi cuerpo parecía una estrella. O al menos eso sentía.

Además, las articulaciones las sentía adormecidas y un raro calambre en las piernas. Como cuando estas se duermen e intentas ponerte de pie para no poder soportar el terrible dolor en la planta de ellos. Donde te tienes que quedar de pie, o como estás, sentado, acostado etc, calmado y esperando a que se te pase.

Intenté enfocar mi vista, siendo intentos vanos cuando me percaté que mis ojos estaban tapados por una... venda, no veo nada y mis sentidos estaban algo dormidos. No sabia lo que pasaba y un miedo me invadió al oír unas pisadas dirigiéndose a mi.

Me mantuve rígido con la boca abierta. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y no sabia porqué. Pasé saliva, sintiendo como me quemaba el esófago al pasar. Los pasos se detuvieron quedando en frente de mi.

— Para tener cinco años tienes un buen cuerpo — Comentó con burla una voz ronca. Jadeé al sentir algo, creo que una fusta, darme en el muslo derecho. — Y tu voz es hermosa.

— D-Déjeme ir — pedí en un ruego. Una risa estruendosa ese hombre soltó. Mantuve mis ganas de llorar y gritar. Me sentía imponente y débil. Mis músculos quemaban al movimiento y mi entrada dolía cuando algo se internó en ella de golpe. — ¡N-No!

Me removí, queriendo liberarme de esa dolorosa sensación. Apenas pasados los segundos eso se empezó a mover. Dedos, eran dos dedos. Abrí mis ojos —innecesariamente— sorprendido. Los movía cual tijera al cortar —cerrando y abriendo— y me dolían mucho.

Mas pisadas pude oír a través de mis gemidos. Mordí mis labios intentando acallarlos. Ahogue un terrible grito de dolor cuando algo, mas grande, se adentró en mi trasero. No supe que era hasta sentir como la pelvis de ese odioso hombre pegó contra mi espalda. Su, su su...

Quise gritar un basta pero algo en mi boca lo impidió. Su sabor era insípido y de una forma algo acilindrada. De una forma algo gruesa y... Oh, Dios... Quise escupir cuando ese hombre empezó a mover su cadera contra mi boca.

No sabia de cuando a acá esas cadenas que me mantenían preso habían bajado hasta poder dejar mi cabeza a la altura de su pelvis. dejándome, prácticamente, acostado con mi culo en pompa.

Quise morder para que sacara esa asquerosidad de mí pero me gané una abofeteada de su parte. Su miembro me causaba ahorcadas y el dolor en mi garganta aumentó cuando la punta de este tocaba mi campanilla.

— Si vuelves a intentarlo, date por muerto, niño — me amenazó, entre jadeos. Agarró mis cabellos y empujó más adentro su polla en mi boca causándome arcadas.

El dolor en mis caderas se intensificó. Mis nachas me dolían mucho, con cada seis embestidas —no sé ni porque las cuento— me pegaba una nalgada bien fuerte. Allí ya empezaba a arder y podía jurar que ese lugar se había colorado.

Algo salado llegaba a mi paladar. Era totalmente desagradable y no podía escupirlo. Jadeos salían de mis labios al luchar por un poco de oxigeno.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí. Hasta que...

.

.

— Joven amo... — una voz aterciopelada llegó a mis oídos. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y enfoqué mi vista en mi mayordomo —. Buenos días, joven amo.

— ¿Sebastian?

Hay no... de nuevo esa pesadilla, no. Cuando eso pasó solo era un crío y a pesar de que varios tipos me violaron repetidas veces, yo nunca lo demostré y seguí comportándome como si nada hubiera pasado ante mis padres. Nunca les dije nada y yo... por las noches hay veces en que sueño con ello.

A veces me pongo a llorar de rabia al recordar eso y lo peor de todo es que nunca supe quienes fueron los que me hicieron eso para poder vengarme.

— Buenos días, joven amo.

— ... — no respondí y él no dijo nada. Ya se había acostumbrado a mi trato al parecer.

— Aquí traje su desayuno.

— Umh —. Con desgano empecé a comer y me preparé para empezar mi día.

Mi cuerpo hay veces que reacciona violentamente ante los toques cariñosos a mi cuerpo de una persona. Recuerdos de ese día invaden mi mente y yo los aparto. Escalofríos. Eso es lo que me da al sentir como agarran mis hombros o mis brazos.

Pero con Sebastian es diferente y solo siento una paz cuando me desviste y me baña. Una calidez en las partes que sus finas manos tocan cuando me enjabona y enjuaga. Nunca he encontrado la razón y creo que... me quedaré con la duda.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que Sebastian ha notado mi raro comportamiento. Desde que me he despertado no he salido de mi alcoba y he ordenado que las citas pendientes de este día se cancelen. Sus ojos no se han despegado de mí y es que, desde que me trajo el desayuno, no he dejado de abrasarle. —Un golpe bajo para mi orgullo—.

¿Por qué?

Desde hace mucho no sueño con ello. Desde hace mucho que ya no me siento mal por haberme dejado tocar —a pesar de que me tenían amordazado y que, en ese entones, yo tenia cinco años como para poder defenderme—. Hace mucho que ya me había olvidado de ese suceso ¿por qué ahora mis sueños tenían que recordarme ese vergonzoso y humillante día?

—Hora del baño, joven amo —dijo Sebastian, separándose de mi abrazo. Entrecerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro.

No quería hacerlo. No quería que Sebastian me viera. Las cicatrices físicas ya han desaparecido. Sus uñas, las mordidas... todo. No ha quedado nada en mí que demuestre que alguna vez fui mancillado. Claro, con el paso de los años era obvio qué se irían. Pero, si él me toca, si llega a rozarme tengo miedo que a mi mente lleguen los recuerdos, los fragmentos, los sucesos. Sus gemidos... la asquerosa sensación de repugnancia que sentí hacia mí mismo.

Ayer me daba igual que me tocara a la hora de bañarme porque se sentía bien. A na ve que me bañaba me hacia una especia de masaje que me relajaba... ese maldigo sueño cambia mi mundo en pocos segundos.

—Prepararé el baño—musitó Sebastian, solo pude asentir. Porque por dentro tirititaba. Por dentro temblaba, de odio, rencor, repugnancia.

Quería volver atrás, donde mi pesadilla comenzó. Donde mi inocencia fue despojada cual sucio trapo.

Perfectamente dije que no quería hacer nada hoy. Qué me tomaría el día libre. Sin obligaciones o algo. Entonces ¿por qué tenía una reunión citada para hoy? Si exactamente pedí cancelarla hasta otro día.

—Ha cancelado esa reunión tres veces, amo. —Pronunció él, mientras me vestía. Contuve un suspiro cuando sentí cómo, sutilmente, pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre uno de mis pezones ¿lo habrá hecho a pecho? —Esos hombres ya no pueden esperar más. Dicen sentirse indignados por los cortes anteriores.

Bufé fastidiado mientras cerraba mis ojos y él terminaba de acomodarme en traje.

—Qué remedio —suspiré.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Y no.

Ñoño. Ridículo. Peligroso. Feo. Sin buenas vistas.

— ¿Qué le parece, joven Ciel? —preguntó el secretario, se le notaba que, al igual que yo, estas ideas no gustaban para nada. Los papeles que mostraban los gráficos o algún dibujo para ilustrar las "magnificas" creaciones eran babosadas.

Refunfuñé mientras negaba en silencio.

—No me parece —respondí, frunciendo en ceño al notar la media sonrisa de Sebastian. No había nada por el cual debería de estarse riendo. No dije nada y aparté la mirada al hombre que tenía en frente. El tic en su ojo me parecía gracioso pero no soltaba una sonrisa, no quería mostrarme descortés ante estos hombres que me miraban con el ceño, igualmente, fruncido—. Es algo arriesgado, señor. No quiero que algo arruine...

—No hay ningún impedimento —dijo interrumpiéndome. Negué en un bufido ante su odiosa insistencia. Me cruce de piernas y pasé saliva al ver cómo sus ojos brillaban al mirarme. Oh, no, por favor—Todo saldrá bien. Eso lo sé. —Agregó.

Solté un suspiro para carlmarme. Ciertamente las ideas no me parecía nen absoluto. Tenia muchas ideas pero todas, absolutamente todas, eran tontas y ridículas a mi gusto. Era riesgoso, me sometía a recibir demandas debido a que, algunas, incluían armas que podían lastimar a los chiquillos, si aceptaba esas propuestas.

¿Hamburguesas con hachas afiladas en sus tamaños? Este hombre no podía hablar en serio. Solté un suspiro cansino y me levanté de la silla. Bajo sus miradas caminé hacia él, lo tenía de frente en un sillón de una plaza. Sus manos reposaban en el respaldo y su espalda encorvada hacia adelante lo hizo hacia atrás cuando vio que mi destino era él.

Me acerque a él y susurré en su oído con una voz suave.

—No haré ningún trato con alguien que me mira el trasero —musité y sentí como el vello de su cuello se erizaba. Sonreí con eficiencia y me separé para hablar en voz alta y decir—: Simplemente el trato no lo acepto. Esas ideas son peligrosas. Mínimo sería que fueran falsas las armas que llevarían, y no reales, como usted sugiere.

Crucé mis manos detrás de mi espalda y viré la vista a Sebastian cuando coloqué la espalda recta. Todos me miraban mal y simplemente... me daba igual.

— Sácalos —dije, pero a la vez sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Agradecía que Sebastian supiera leer los labios—. Con vuestro permiso. Me retiro.

No lo sabía bien pero... Este día estaba aburrido. Nada interesante sucedía y la reina no ha 'llamado'. Odiaba esto. Odiaba este día. Odiaba ese sueño. Odiaba... ¿qué odiaba?

Menuda idiotez más asquerosa.

— ¡Umh! —gemí gustoso, el masaje en mis hombros era gustosamente exquisito. Sus dedos jugaban en mis omoplatos a la vez que masajeaba mi nuca con lentos y pausados movimientos.

—Tiene los hombros tensos, amo Ciel.

—Estrés. —musité, temblando al sentir el cálido aliento en mi oreja —. Nada más.

—Puedo preguntar ¿por qué estaba llorando cuando dormía?

No pude evitar abrí los ojos de más al escucharle. ¿Había llorado? Claro, siempre despertaba así cuando soñaba con aquel día.

—Un... mal sueño —respondí cabizbajo, sé que pude aferrarme a la opción de no responderle e insultarle en que no se metiera en ño que no fueran sus asuntos pero, su voz, su tacto con mi piel, porque se había quitado los guantes, me hicieron responder. Me sentía calmado a su lado y la linda sonrisa en sus labios, ayudaba.

Sebastian ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?


End file.
